Starry Eyed Surprise
by Bleedingshells
Summary: Galetea arrives on Earth and establishes a new identity. She's no longer just an alien princess but a crimefighter known as Shine. With Beast Boy showing her the wonders of his planet, she also sees that Earth causes more trouble than she realized. Will she get it together or will she crack under pressure? Find out here.
1. The Proposistion

**Author's Notes: For years I've been working on this fanfic and I think I'm finally ready to go through with posting it. My character, Galetea AKA Shine has been tweaked time and time again. I've rewritten this around 10 times as well. So a lot of work has been put into this. I really hope you all enjoy it and now with my further ado, I present to you, "Starry Eyed Surprise".**

Chapter One: The Proposistion

"Princess! Princess! Please awake! The king and queen need you downstairs immediately!" Galetea heard a voice cry from just above her bed. Reluctantly, she abided and saw that the voice belonged to none other than her maid, Flora.

"What do they want, Flora?" She asked in a non-enthusiastic tone.

"They have a special mission. If I were you, I'd get down there as quickly as possible!" She replied, seeming nervous.

Great. Another one of these, Galatea thought. For anyone else, a special mission would seem exciting. But for her, it was a chore. Ever since she was 13 years old, she'd been assigned to missions all across space. For the most part, it was simple things like trading. Not too interesting if you asked her.

Regardless, she went downstairs to see her parents, King Radix and Queen Marzerine. Galatea and them were the royal family on Planet Zappron and had most of the power.

Her father gave her a rather sheepish look and said "Galatea, you know we depend on you for Zappron's missions and we know you're very good at dealing with inhabitants of other planets''.

"And that's why we've prepared this special mission for you". Her mother finished.

Galatea pretended to act surprised and asked where she would be going. That's when their facial expressions changed. Galatea should have seen that as a sign right away but didn't.

"Well, it's a place you haven't been there before and we don't really know much about it. It's called Earth". Her mother replied.

Shocked, Galatea couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her parents, of all people wanted her to go unprotected to a place she had never been to be before. A place that hardly anyone knew jack shit about! She had to give them a piece of her mind.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" She exclaimed, full of anger.

But that wasn't enough, Galatea went on further.

"Do you seriously think I'd go through with something like this? This place could be inhabited by gigantic three-headed snakes for all I know! I'm not going, I don't care what's over there!" she yelled, loud enough to be heard from outside the castle.

Both of Galatea's parents looked surprised and rightfully so. She had never turned down a mission before. It seemed like they had absolutely nothing to say.

Her mom closed her eyes, took a deep breath and reopened them, "Very well, Galatea. We'll give you some time to think about it".

"If you don't want to go, so be it. But just remember, Zappron is counting on you". Added her father.

Maybe she was in the wrong here. What if this Earth place turned out to be amazing? The more Galatea thought about it, the more she wanted to go. Perhaps it was a result of the reverse psychology her parents commonly pulled on her. But regardless, she couldn't help my intrigue. She let them know she would give it consideration and they looked pleased with that answer.

That night, Galetea just laid on her bed. Not feeling tired at all as she kept myself awake, weighing her options. Flora came into my room to clean but she must have noticed the confused expression on Galetea's face.

"What has got you looking so upset, Princess?" She asked.

She usually confided in Flora so she told her about her dilemma.

"I just don't know what to do, Flora," Galetea replied.

She continued with ''My parents want me to visit this place called Earth. But I'm debating whether I want to".

Flora looked even more confused than Galetea did.

"Earth? I've never heard of that." She said.

"I didn't either. Up until today, that is. Apparently, it's a new planet. No one here seems to know much about it. Which is why I'm worried about going. What if I get eaten alive?" Galetea knew she probably thought she was being overdramatic.

She gave her a hug, pushed the blond hair away from her face and then told her, "Well, Princess, whatever decision you make, I'm sure you'll make the right one".

Flora wasn't the best at giving advice. But she did manage to comfort Galetea in a way no one else could. She wasn't the prettiest woman on Zappron. Although her beauty could definitely be seen in her actions. With her black, beady eyes and pale, scrunched up face. Her hair was always tied up in a bonnet and revealed the one feature she and Galatea shared- rainbow bangs. It was something all Zappronians have. It enabled their special ability to control elements, Galatea's happened to be fire. If someone were to cut off the rainbow in their hair, the powers would be gone.

Galatea went to sleep that night, knowing exactly what she was going to do. How bad could Earth realistically be? For all she knew, it could have been the best experience of her life. Her dreams were sweet that night. She finally had her mind made up.


	2. The Ride

**Author's Notes- Wow. Two chapters done in one shot! It's great I'm getting this done so fast since I got big plans for it. Anyway, enjoy the second chapter.**

Chapter Two: The Ride

Galetea was up that morning at the very earliest she could. She didn't even bother to get ready, something she always made sure to do before showing her face to anyone. Excited as hell, she almost fell down the castle's long, winded staircase. Once she got downstairs, her parents were right there waiting for her.

Queen Marzerine raised an eyebrow. "Well, have you made your decision yet?" she asked.

Nodding her head as if to say yes, Galetea replied, "You'll be happy to know I _did_!"

Both of her parents looked at each other and smirked. It seemed like they know she would end up saying yes.

"I assume it's time to get moving then, Galetea. Your mother and I have already started up your ship. It's waiting in front of the castle" said King Radix.

In that moment, Galetea realized she had completely forgotten about her favorite thing when it came to missions. Galetea's spaceship was like a child to her. She cared for that thing more than anything in the world. When she got outside, she seemed to love it even more.

It looked like one of her servants had just recently cleaned it. The dark purple accents had never looked so shiny and the lavenderish-white had a certain glimmer to it that could capture anyone's eye. Galetea couldn't help but run inside. Inside, it also seemed like it had been completely cleaned. The dark purple velvet seats looked brand new and the rest of the ship was spotless.

Galetea pulled one of the joysticks back and a raging fire ignited from underneath the ship. She soared up in the air. The king and queen, along with Flora looked up at her in admiration.

Earth, here we come, she thought to herself as she raced through space. The dark area with so many little stars was an all too familiar sight. She passed by many planets she already knew and had been to before. Her favorite one being Tameran. Although, she hadn't been there in many years, she would always remember a particular friend she made over there. A friend who reminded her a lot of herself.

Galetea soon realized that she had been to all of these planets before. She never thought she would recognize so many- Venus, Saturn, Mercury…Earth? Galetea figured it had it be. She didn't recognize it but it was mostly blue with specks of green and white.

This must be it, she thought. Not knowing where exactly to land, Galetea decided it was best to try to land slowly. That she did as she peacefully sunk lower, like if she was slowly diving into the abyss. Everything looked like it was going her way. She closed her eyes and began to hum a comforting, happy tune. She even rested her feet up on the dashboard, not realizing the fatal error she was about to make.

Suddenly in what seemed like a matter of mere minutes, Galetea's ship came crashing down. Shit. I must've hit something I shouldn't have, she thought. She experienced crash landings before. But none were as gut-wrenching as this one. Galetea was fearing for her life and figured this was what dying must have felt like. Okay, well obviously no one could really say what dying feels like. But Galetea knew it was pretty damn close.

At this point, she was desperate. Screaming for help even though no one could hear her plight. The further she went down, the more mortified she got. The concerns and fears she originally had about Earth were all coming back to her. She even thought about the giant three-headed snakes. She could have been falling into a pit of them, knowing her luck.

The nightmarish descent from space was finally coming to an end. Galetea was falling closer and closer into a large, blue area. It was right next to a series of mediocre looking trees and a whole field of grass.

Galetea didn't even notice where she had landed. She was just glad the terrifying fall was over. That gladness faded shortly as she realized she didn't fall onto land but into water. Her relieved smile immediately faded into a worried frown. Her spaceship was completely ruined! All the hard work that was put into by her servants had been wasted. She ran out of the ship, just in time to avoid an electric shock.

It was then that two strange looking young men had noticed her. The first one Galetea saw was a large black guy, appearing to be in his late teens. He was covered in blue robotic parts. He was a bit intimidating but Galetea knew he meant no harm just by looking into his eyes. His left was only a red blinking light but his right showed compassion and honorability.

The other guy was an even odder site. If you can believe that. He was completely green from head to tie, with a set of fangs and pointy ears. You could tell he was considerably younger than his friend. But as strange as he looked, Galetea couldn't help but think he was kind of cute.

"Looks like you need a little help" said the robot man.

"Yeah, you're like soaking wet, dude" the green boy chimed in.

"Oh, trust me I know" Galetea replied.

"So what happened here?'' the robot man asked.

Galetea wasn't sure how to word it without sounding out of her mind. So she just told the truth from top to bottom.

"Well, I'm actually the princess of a planet called Zappron. My family sent me out here. The only problem is, I've crash landed and I hardly know anything about this place. To add to it, my spaceship's crashed and I have no way to fix it".

The green boy's face lit up, "Dude, one of our best friends is an alien princess. I bet she could give you a hand. Wanna come with us back to our place? I'm Beast Boy by the way and this is Cyborg". He said, pointing at the robot man.

Galetea wasn't too sure about this. Everything seemed a little too coincidental. Still, never one to pass up on a good offer, she left the door open.

"Oh, I don't really know. I mean I just got here and honestly know nothing about this place".

"That's exactly why we wanna help you! We'll tell you all about Earth! What's your name anyway?" Asked Beast Boy, trying his best to convince her.

"It's Galetea" she replied.

"That's kinda hard to say. How about we just call you Shine? After all, you have the shiniest eyes I've ever seen" he kindly suggested.

''And I could probably fix your ship for you if you want" said Cyborg.

Beast Boy's sweet talking and Cyborg's offer was more than enough to persuade Galetea…or should we say Shine? She finally agreed and both guys were estatic.


	3. Familiar Face

**Author's Notes- Jesus, I think I might be addicted to writing this story! I'm always anxious to write more and more. Oh and by the way, Galatea will be referred to as Shine from now on. Also, here's some responses to my reviews.**

 **Nighthawk35- well, I didn't intend for it to be. But you can imagine Shine/Galatea anyway you want. Thanks for the kind words!**

 **TeelanaFalcao- Thank you, lovely!**

Chapter 3: Familiar Face

Galatea, now calling herself Shine followed Beast Boy and Cyborg to their home. The walk wasn't particularly long. It was rather short, in fact.

"Wait 'till you see our house! You're gonna love it!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"I'm sure I will" Shine replied. She actually had no idea how she was going to feel about this house. She had never even seen it. But so far him and Cyborg were the only friends she had. So it was best to be nice.

The three of them stopped walking when they reached a large T-shaped house that seemed to be made entirely of windows.

"This is it!" Cyborg said happily.

Shine wasn't sure what to make of it. She had never seen a house like that before and she lived in a castle! Cyborg entered a passcode in and the doors opened. Beast Boy and him guided her into the house.

The inside looked totally sleek and refined. These people must be rich, she thought. The dark red carpeting looked like it had just been vacuumed. There were expensive gadgets everywhere, including a ginormous flat screen TV. The entire house gave off a kind of superhero vibe.

"Guys, BB and I brought ourselves a special visitor!" Cyborg called, his voice echoing throughout the hallway. Shine was hoping she didn't look too foolish. She was still soaking wet and carrying pieces of a destroyed spaceship in her hands.

Cyborg and Beast Boy called whoever else was in the house out a few more times. Until three other people, each of them looking just as unique as Shine's two new friends, made their way into the living room.

"Who's this?" asked a boy with spiky black hair and a mask to cover his eyes.

"Robin, this is Shine. She's an alien and her spaceship crashed over at the park. Me and Cyborg thought we could help her out" Beast Boy explained, scratching his head nervously.

Robin scratched his chin, the same way an old philosopher would do with his beard. "Alien, huh? Well, we already have one of those" he said humorously. He pointed at the girl next to him.

The girl's bright red hair and piercing green eyes eerily resembled an old friend Shine had from a neighboring planet. The girl seemed to recognize Shine as well. Her mouth dropped wide open and she let out an innocent sounding gasp.

"Galetea?!" she exclaimed.

"Koriand'r?!" Shine said back.

"I do not believe it. I have not seen you in years. Oh and please do not refer to me as Koriand'r. I much prefer Starfire" Shine's old friend informed.

"I'm being called Shine now anyway" Shine replied.

The fact that Starfire knew Shine must have made Robin more interested in her.

"So, uh, Shine are you like Star? An alien with powers?" he asked.

"If controlling fire is a power. Then yes, yes I do" she replied, full of pride.

"Care to show us?" he asked.

Shine found the exit and everyone followed her outside. There, powerful fire was ignited from her hands. She began burning the ground below her feet. She did a few different tricks and even rode on a big wave of fire.

"Dude! I _so_ wanna ride!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

Shine couldn't help but laugh. He would burn to a crisp if he got on with her.

"Hop on then. I don't see why anyone wouldn't want to turn their ass to coal riding on this" she replied, trying to sound as humorous as she could talking about catching on fire.

After everyone saw what she could do, they headed inside. Shine was happy she was starting to dry off and on top of that, she got the broken spaceship off her hands.

"How about I take your ship out to the garage now?" suggested Cyborg.

"Sure thing!" she replied, handing him some of the pieces.

With that, he went to work and Starfire was more than happy to get Shine all to herself.

"Shine, do you wish to be the 'friends' again?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

Shine couldn't say no, remembering the fun times she had with Starfire when they were kids.

"Of course, Starfire, I'd love to be friends again" she replied.

She then received a huge, bone-shattering embrace from her old friend. Which was a surefire sign it was really her. Another girl, one whose face was barely visible considering she had a dark cloaked pulled over her head was sitting on the couch. She didn't look too interested in Shine with her nose buried in the book she was reading. Starfire approached her while dragging Shine by the arm.

"Friend Raven, you must come meet my friend, Shine" she said, tapping Raven on the shoulder. Raven raised her eyes from her book to the two alien princesses. She didn't look too excited.

"I saw her already and I'm more aggravated at the fact that there's two of you now" she replying, going right back to her book.

Shine decided it was best not to say anything. The last thing she wanted was to make an enemy.

She followed Starfire into what looked like her bedroom. It was all purple, like the outfit she was wearing. Luckily for Shine, she also had two beds.

"You can sleep here, if you wish" she told Shine.

Shine was more than happy to do so. She was even more happy that she found a place to stay so quickly and with someone she trusted. She didn't bring any clothes with her, leaving her only with the outfit she was wearing. A flowing light blue crop top with purple holographic pants. She actually didn't look too out of order compared to her new friends.

Starfire showed her a pet she had. It was a big, slimy worm she called Silkie.

"Do you wish to pet him?" Starfire asked as he squirmed through her hands.

Shine was a little scared to touch him so she kindly refused.

"Um. No thanks, Starfire. Maybe later" she replied.

Starfire looked a little disappointed but there was no way Shine was touching that thing. This made her wonder what other pets there were hanging around. The answer to her question came about when a green parakeet came flying through Starfire's door. It quickly transformed back into Beast Boy.

"What the hell?" Shine exclaimed.

Beast Boy scratched the back of his head. He seemed to always do that when he was nervous.

"Uh, sorry. I guess I didn't tell you about _my_ powers" he said.

"No, you didn't" Shine said back, a little pissed off.

He looked even more nervous and like he wasn't sure what to say.

"Hey, um. Would you wanna come with me to get pizza? You don't have to but um-"

Shine had no idea what pizza was but she felt herself starting to develop a little crush on Beast Boy.

"Sure! I'd love to!" she replied enthusiastically.

Beast Boy was more than happy.

"Let's get moving then!" he exclaimed.

Looking back at Starfire, who was sitting on the bed. Shine felt bad just leaving her.

"Star, you don't mind if I go out with Beast Boy, do you?" she asked, praying she wouldn't.

"Of course not! I shall go find friend Raven!" Starfire replied gleefully.

She left her room to go look for the cloak-clad girl. While Beast Boy and Shine made their way out of the house.


	4. Pizza

**Author's Notes- Once again, I'd like to thank everyone for their reads and reviews. I've been thinking of ideas all day long. Hopefully, you all like this fourth chapter enough.**

Chapter Four: Pizza

All was going well for Shine today. She made a few new friends, got reunited with an old friend, found a place to stay and she discovered her new obsession…

Pizza.

Beast Boy took her to an outdoor pizzeria called Dante's Super Pizza. They sat down and a server quickly came to take their order.

"What'll it be?" the grouchy server asked.

Shine had no clue what to order as she scanned through the menu. Pepperonis? Anchovies? She had never heard of any of this stuff! Luckily for her, Beast Boy took care of it for her.

"Uh, one large cheese pizza, please. Make sure there's no pepperonis!" he requested. It seemed like he was completely against having a single pepperoni on his pizza.

"What do you have against pepperonis?" Shine asked.

A look of disgust formed across Beast Boy's face.

"Dude, pepperonis come from pigs _and_ cows! I don't ever wanna eat animals considering I can turn into them!"

This was a pretty good explanation for Shine. But she still wondered what he ate if he couldn't eat meat.

"So what do you eat then?" she asked.

"Oh man, everything else. But my favorite is tofu. You should try it tomorrow. I can make a mean plate of pancakes and tofu bacon!"

This was another food Shine had never heard of. But it didn't sound too appetizing. Someone who overheard Beast Boy was giving her warning signals not to try it.

The server came with their pizza as he unenthusiastically dumped it on the table. Some grease made its way onto Beast Boy's chin. Shine decided to help him out. She wiped his chin with one the paper napkins scattered across the table.

"Uh, thanks, dude. Are you gonna have some or not?" he asked, eyeing the pizza. Which would have been a perfect circle, if not for the missing eighth slice.

Shine pulled a slice from the now imperfect circle. She initially took a small a very, very small, dainty bite, not knowing how pizza would taste. But that one bite wasn't enough to know how it tasted. So she took an even bigger one.

The look on her face was more than enough to know how she felt. This pizza tasted like heaven in her mouth. She gobbled up three more slices in a matter of two minutes. She didn't even care how silly she looked. Hell, she almost forgot about Beast Boy. He had to remind her he was there!

"I take it you like pizza" he said. Her new affinity for it reminded him of the love Starfire had for mustard.

Embarrassed, Shine quickly dropped her fourth slice onto her plate. Drops of grease splattered everywhere.

"Like? That's too weak of a word. I freakin' love it!" she replied.

Beast Boy ended up eating the last slice before Shine could get her still hungry hands on it. He took one final sip of Pepsi and let out a huge burp.

Shine pinched her nose, wishing she had a clothespin to permanently mask the stench.

"Excuse you!" she said, laughing.

His cheeks went red but not even he could hold back laughter.

"Sorry, dude. I can't help it!"

He removed himself from his seat and smacked a couple dollar bills down onto the table.

"Let's get back to the Tower" he suggested as he started to walk.

Shine followed him as they strolled down a sidewalk that neighbored with a busy street.

"You better watch out for those things. They're called cars. Don't walk in front of them while they're moving" said Beast Boy.

Shine figured he was trying to make some kind of alien joke. But she wasn't about to give him the reaction he craved.

"Beast Boy, I know what cars are" she said.

He looked surprised. She didn't laugh, nor did she ask any questions like he planned for her to. For someone who was such good friends with Starfire, she certainly wasn't as bubbly or naïve.

"But you're an alien. Shouldn't this be totally new to you?" he questioned.

"I thought the same thing too at first. But now that I've actually been here, I've realized it's not all that different from Zappron" Shine replied, explaining her state of composure.

"Shine, do you like, miss Zappron or anything?" Beast Boy asked. He was hoping she would say no.

"Not too much. It's nice to be here, in a new environment and all" she replied.

Beast Boy was happy. This meant she would be staying around for a while. Unlike the last girl he set his eyes on. He didn't like thinking about that girl. But it was hard when she shared the same bright blond hair and blue eyes with Shine. He shook his head, pleading to rid himself of thoughts of her.

When they got to the Tower, Beast Boy rushed to the freezer. He pulled a slim, red cardboard box with an image of a sliced pizza on it from one of the railed shelves. He popped open the microwave and set it for three minutes.

"What are you doing?" Shine asked.

"You'll see. Just wait, you're gonna love it" he replied.

After the three minutes passed, he opened the microwave. Shine then realized what it was and she was overjoyed. It was more pizza! She quickly devoured it. It didn't taste quite as good compared to the pizza she had earlier. But she still loved it and people certainly noticed.

"Someone likes pizza" Shine heard a voice say from behind her. She turned around to see it was none other than Cyborg!

Shine's mouth was still stuffed with her new favorite food. So, Beast Boy had to talk for her.

"You have no idea, dude. I only got to have two slices with her at Dante's!"

Shine glanced over the table to see Raven who was still relaxing on the couch. But two knitting needles and an unfinished piece of greyish-blue cloth accompanied her, instead of the book she was ready earlier. This time, the hood of her cloak was pulled down her shoulder's. This revealed that she had a head of rather pretty, shiny purple hair with eyes to match. Her skin was a milky white, totally different from Shine's deep tan.

"I can live with a pizza addiction. Just don't let her get hooked onto my herbal tea. I need that stuff" she said, she seemed friendlier than she had just a few hours ago.

"Don't worry," Shine reassured her. "I'm not touching anything I'm not supposed to".

Raven quickly set her sights back onto her knitting. It was clear she possessed nothing but apathy for Shine. However, Shine didn't take it too personal. Raven seemed like the reclusive type and it was probably best not to pester her.

A little while later, the sky was getting darker and darker. The clock read that it was eleven thirty o'clock. Robin made his way into the kitchen and living room area.

"Titans, its getting late. Let's start heading to bed" he suggested as he led them into the hallway that contained all of the Titans' bedrooms. Starfire's room was right across from Beast Boy's. Shine peaked her head out from the door.

"Goodnight, Beast Boy" she said, mockingly blowing him a kiss.

Beast Boy's cheeks reddened.

"Yeah, good night, Shine".


	5. Moonlight

**Author's Notes- Sorry for not updating these past few days. I had school and boyfriend drama LOL. On top of that, I wrote this chapter earlier this week but unfortunately forgot to save it. Sorry, everyone. Oh and keep leaving reviews. They are so motivating, whether they're positive or negative!**

Chapter 5: Moonlight

For some bizarre reason, Shine just couldn't let any sleep that night. It was nearly 2 o'clock in the morning. Yet she still found herself surfing the internet on Starfire's Macbook. It was purple like everything else she owned and had a nice, glossy finish. Starfire didn't seem to use it that much. But her bookmarks and search history led Shine to believe she had an affinity for funny cat videos.

Shine tried her absolute best not to make any noise. She knew Robin wouldn't be too pleased if he found out she was up this late. Luckily, it was prevalent that none of the Titans seemed to be very light sleepers. It's just you and me, Shine thought, patting the Macbook. And she was right, it was just her and the Macbook. Or at least it seemed that way. Shine heard a very, very gentle knock on the bedroom door. It was so gentle, it was practically a tap!

Very gently, Shine opened the door to see who it was. Standing there was a relatively short figure, around 5 foot six. But it was too dark to see any face. So, Shine lit one of Starfire's scented candles. She shed the light on the door's opening and saw that it was none other than Beast Boy!

"Beast Boy, what the hell are you doing up this late?" she asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" he replied.

Shine rolled her eyes. He was trying to play _that game._

"I asked you first" she said, sticking out her tongue like a little kid.

"Uh, fine. It's nothing big, I just couldn't sleep and I know you're up" Beast Boy replied.

How did he know she was awake?

"Am I that loud?" Shine asked, her cheeks reddening.

"Uh, well, yes….Look, I'm just gonna ask. Would you wanna like, do something with me?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head.

"Tonight?" she questioned.

"Yeah. You don't have to if you don't want to" he replied nervously.

It was now 3 o'clock in the morning. Shine was actually beginning to feel tired. But for all she knew, this could be her very last chance with Beast Boy. So, she did what she had to do.

"Are you kidding? I'd love to go! Just one question, where are we going?" she asked.

"Um, anywhere, I guess" he said, he hadn't planned this out.

"Could we go eat some more pizza?" Shine asked hopefully.

"Shine, Dante's is closed at this hour" Beast Boy said, laughing.

She was pretty disappointed. But regardless, she still wanted to go out with Beast Boy. Very gently, she shut Stafire's door and tiptoed into the hallway. Beast Boy was waiting for her.

"Let's go" she whispered into his ear. Starfire might have been a heavy sleeper but Shine had no idea about Robin, Cyborg or Raven.

Together, they tiptoed down the hallway and into the kitchen/living room area. Once they were completely out of the Tower, Shine noticed a problem.

"How am I supposed to get off this island? I can't fly!" she said.

"Oh, that's no problem. Come on, I'll carry you" Beast Boy replied, turning into a large bird of some kind. Perhaps it was a vulture.

Shine hopped on nervously. She was a little scared of falling off. The feeling was akin to her descent from space just days earlier.

However, once she got into the sky, it was an experience like no other. For one thing, it was a beautiful night. The sky was a purplish-black, being illuminated by the faint, almost white, yellow moon. Shine loved the moon.

Faster than expected, Shine and Beast Boy were into the city. Lights were still flashing in buildings. Yet no one was in them. The lights created a shiny reflection in Shine's eyes.

"Okay, now I remember why I decided to call you Shine" Beast Boy said, glaring at her eyes.

"Well, that and you said Galatea was too hard to pronounce" she replied, laughing.

"Dude, it really is!" he exclaimed.

As they walked around the city some more, nothing was opened. So they both just decided to sit in an empty diner. It was technically also closed but whoever was in there had forgotten to lock the entrance. The lights were still on as well.

"Look, I just wanna say sorry for dragging you out here. I didn't think everything would be closed" said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, it's totally fine. I'm having the time of my life" Shine replied, reassuring him. She meant every word too.

She glanced over at the window, it was getting light outside. The sky was now a mix of purple and white.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Around five-thirty in the morning. We usually get woken up by Robin at seven" Beast Boy replied.

They were pretty far away from the Tower. It could take up to an hour, Shine thought.

"Actually, we really should get going now" Beast Boy continued.

He led Shine outside. A few cars were actually out and some places were opening. It was tempting for both Shine and Beast Boy to go into one of them. But they both knew they had somewhere to be.

"Are you sure Dante's isn't opened?" Shine asked as they were getting closer to their destination.

"Shine, its like 6 o'clock in the morning! Dante's doesn't open until eight" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Shine didn't even notice how much lighter it was than earlier. The sun had started to rise onto the horizon. The sky had turned into a light blue and birds were beginning to chirp.

Both Beast Boy and Shine were praying to God that the other Titans weren't awake yet. Beast Boy knew Robin would have a heart attack if he knew what they had been doing.

Luckily, they had found the Tower quicker than they thought. It was right across the ocean, the just-risen sun glistening over it.

"Can I catch a ride?" Shine asked.

Beast Boy transformed into the same creature he had just earlier and Shine gladly hopped on. If this ride was anything like the one from earlier, she would be 100% satisfied.

This one seemed the same, maybe even a little better. Okay, a lot better. Shine felt like she was a goddess, soaring through the sunlight, the birds created a beautiful rhythm in her ears. She didn't want it to end.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end. Shine and Beast Boy had reached the Tower. They entered through the skylight on the rooftop.

They tiptoed into the hallway yet again. But no one seemed to be up.

"See you in an hour, I guess" said Beast Boy, easing into his room.

"Yeah. Beast Boy, I had a great time. Let's do it again sometime" Shine said back, gently opening the door of Starfire's room.

Starfire was still fast asleep with Silkie locked into her arms. Shine collapsed onto her bed, breathing in and out. The memories of what had happened just hours ago were replaying in her head.

"It's going to be one hell of a day" she said to herself.


	6. Old Flames

**Author's Notes- Once again, I apologize for not updating as frequently. School's been tough LOL. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 6.**

Chapter 6: Old Flames

The following morning, Shine could barely keep her eyes opened. Neither could Beast Boy. Still, they were dragged out of bed by Robin for breakfast.

The kitchen table was loaded with stacks of waffles, eggs, bacon, hash browns and all the good stuff. Shine would have usually dived into all of it but this morning, she was just too tired. She didn't want to seem ungrateful so she filled her plate with some eggs and hash browns. But as soon as she started eating, her face fell right into the plate.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today" said Cyborg as he poured more batter into the waffle iron.

"It's not just her, take a look at Beast Boy" added Raven. She pointed at the couch where Beast Boy was sleeping in the fetus position, snoring away.

Shine opened her eyes a crack and realized she had fallen asleep in front of everybody. Embarrassed, she trudged away to Starfire's room, plate of food in hand.

Starfire was still there, getting ready and playing with Silkie. Shine collapsed between the two beds. Starfire glanced at her.

"Shine, you look very exhaughsted" she said.

Shine heard her but felt way too tired to reply. She shut her eyes and covered her head with a pillow. Starfire definitely wanted to talk, though.

"Is there any reason for you exhaugstion?" she interrogated.

"Do you really want to know?" Shine asked, managing to prop herself up onto the bed board.

Starfire quickly hovered over the bed. Her face just spelled excitement.

"Oh, yes! Please, do tell!" she insisted.

"Well, can you keep a secret?" Shine asked again with an eyebrow raised.

Starfire nodded persistently. Shine was ready to let it all unfold.

"Me and Beast Boy snuck out last night" she said in a faint whispering tone.

"What did you do?" Starfire asked. She seemed a little shocked as her eyes widened. But she was definitely more engaged.

"We explored the city" Shine replied. She couldn't believe how blunt and honest she was being.

"Oh, love is such a glorious thing!" exclaimed Starfire. She looked as if she had literal hearts forming across her eyes.

"Love? I hardly even know him, Star!" Shine was coming close to yelling but she didn't want to lash out at her best friend. She had to restrain herself.

"Shine, you do not know Beast Boy as well as I do. However, you must know this is how he acts while experiencing feelings of love" Starfire said.

"And you know this how?" Shine asked.

"He once had a 'crush' on friend Raven" replied Starfire.

"Is that it?" she asked for the second time.

Shine wanted to believe that was all there was to it. But in the back of her mind, she knew it most likely wasn't.

"Our old friend, her name was Terra. Beast Boy cared for her very much and once she was gone, he was not the same afterwards. This is the most joyful he has been in a long time" Starfire confessed.

Shine's face went blank.

"Hey, um, Star…I think I'm going to go look for him now" she said, halfway out the door.

As she exited the room, she caught Beast Boy walking down the hallway to his room. Shine quickly grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Beast Boy!" she shouted, trying to catch his attention.

"Oh, hey, Shine" he replied. He hadn't talked to her all day and he was happy she said hi.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" he asked.

"I'd rather do it in private" she said, pointing at his bedroom door.

Beast Boy shrugged and led her into his room. Like Starfire, he had two beds except, they were bunk beds. His walls were painted a forest green and he had a huge window which gave a beautiful view of the city. Just from the condition of his room, Shine could tell he wasn't the tidy type. His things were scattered all over the place.

Shine looked around the room some more. She noticed a metallic heart-shaped box placed onto his desk. She picked it up and sat on the bottom bunk bed where Beast Boy was sitting.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Beast Boy asked.

"What is this?" Shine asked, showing him the heart-shaped box.

Beast Boy looked flustered, as if he was trying to form an excuse but couldn't think of any.

"Oh, I've been meaning to tell you about this but I just didn't know how…" he said.

"Well, what is it?" Shine interrogated some more.

"Uh, well, you see, Shine…there used to be this girl who lived with us but she's not here anymore. I made that for her but she forgot it when she took off" he explained, it was obvious he was hiding some pretty important details.

"What was her name?" Shine asked.

"Terra" Beast Boy replied bluntly.

So, this was the girl Starfire was telling her about. Beast Boy was being a little too vague for her liking so she had to find out just a tiny bit more.

"Oh, Starfire was talking about her earlier" Shine said.

"Really? What did she say?" Beast Boy asked.

"She told me how much Terra meant to you. Was she your girlfriend? She also said you haven't been the same since she's been gone" Shine explained.

Beast Boy look flustered for the second and like he was trying to come up with yet another excuse. But yet again, he couldn't.

"Yeah, she did mean a lot to me" he said.

"Well, can you answer my question?" Shine asked.

"What's your question?" Beast Boy asked, eyebrows raised.

"Was she ever your girlfriend?"

"Um, you could say that. It wasn't really like that, though. But I don't see why you're asking or why you care. It's not like you're my girlfriend or anything" he replied.

Shine was furious. How could he lead her on like that? What a moron!

"You know what, I think I have to go" Shine said.

"Shine, I didn't mean it like that" said Beast Boy. He was desperate to keep her in the room.

"Starfire's probably getting lonely" she added. She had to get out of there.

"Then let me go with you" Beast Boy protested.

"No" Shine had put it plain and simple.

"Shine, wait!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Didn't you hear me? I said no" she replied as she made her way out of his bedroom. She slammed his door so hard that it caused the Tower to shake a little.

She furiously walked down the hallway in a fast pace.

"Fucking douchebag" she muttered under her breath.

"What do you thinks gotten into her?" Cyborg asked Robin in a whispering tone. Even though Shine could still hear him loud and clear.

She was a little happy to finally be away from Beast Boy as she was now safe and sound in Starfire's room. Speaking of Starfire, she was still in the room. A look of concern formed across her face.

"Shine, is everything all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, Star. Everything's just peachy" Shine replied as tears leaked out of her eyes.

What was she doing to herself?


	7. The Hills

**Author's Notes- so I've really been looking forward to writing this chapter. I think it's one of the most interesting chapters and hopefully you do too. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: The Hills

A few hours had passed and Shine's amount of anger had dropped significantly. However, this didn't mean she was ready to forgive Beast Boy. In fact, she was still furious with him. Furious beyond recognition to be exact.

She was still in Starfire's room on her bed. Tonight, she was trying to relax and nothing more. She didn't want to speak to anyone, not even Starfire. Everyone just seemed like an annoyance and nothing more. It wasn't their faults, it was Shine's anger.

Why did Beast Boy have to be such a jerk? Why couldn't he have thought before he spoke? But why did Shine even care? Why did she care whether her and Beast Boy were a couple or not? All of these questions urged her to find time to think.

She sat there on the bed, lifeless. What had gotten into her? She was really enjoying living in Titans Tower. Starfire and her reunited, she found a place where her powers were considered special and she thought she had found someone who wanted to be hers.

In spite of all these answerless worries cluttering her brain, Shine was grateful to have finally gotten some peace and quiet. Some head space if you will.

The Titans were all in the living room and kitchen area. They knew now wasn't a good time to bother Shine or so it seemed that way. A crisp knock on the door caused Shine to snap out of her own thoughts and back into reality.

Rather reluctantly, she answered the door to see none other than Cyborg standing right in front of her.

"What do you want?" she asked, annoyed.

"Whoa, easy with the tone." said Cyborg.

"Sorry. I'm just a little stressed. Anyway, what is it?" Shine asked again.

"We're all going out for pizza and Beast Boy wanted to know if you wanted to come." Cyborg replied.

"Tell him I said no thanks." said Shine, coming close to shutting the door.

"You? Saying no to pizza? That's a first." Cyborg seemed more suspicious of her than he was letting on.

"I'm just not hungry, ok? Maybe I'll be in mood later on today." Shine retorted. She was actually pretty hungry or at least that's what her rattling stomach told her.

"Suit yourself." Cyborg replied, shrugging.

Shine waited until him and the other Titans left. This way, she could help obtain the peace and quiet she was craving.

It took them all a few minutes to leave. Once they did, Shine decided it might be nice to relax up rooftop. After all, it was a beautiful summer day. The sky was a rich blue and the sun looked like it was made of gold. Birds were chirping but other than that, it was mercifully quiet.

Shine rested her body onto a striped lounge chair. She masked her eyes with a pair of heart-shaped sunglasses which were left on the floor. They must have belonged to Starfire.

There, she laid engulfed into the blinding sunshine. Her body was warmer than it had ever been. _This is the life,_ she thought to herself. Slowly, her eyes began to shut. She was getting ready to live her fantasies through her dreams. Dreams that included no noise, no heartbreak and certainly no Beast Boy.

She had been napping for around half an hour when she heard a voice talking right over her body.

"I'm not late, am I?" she heard the voice ask.

Whoever it was, Shine could tell he was definitely slick, smooth and oozed with charisma. Quickly, she opened her eyes. The figure that stood before her was probably the most attractive man she had ever seen.

His skin was a faint orange color, a tan like she had. His red eyes were deep and piercing and his hair was a fiery gradient. A black motorcycle adorned with a flames stood behind him.

"Who the hell are you?!" Shine exclaimed. She couldn't embarrass herself by showing how utterly star struck she was.

"Come on, you knew I'd be out." the guy said.

"I don't even know who you are!" Shine retorted.

This guy was definitely gorgeous but she didn't want to show her interest in him just yet.

"You wanna know something?" he asked.

Shine didn't answer.

"You're pretty hot." he said.

"Um, thanks. I guess." Shine replied, pulling herself up from the lounge chair as she pushed a strand of her blonde hair back. It seemed to have gotten brighter as it had been soaking in the sun.

"What? Come on, you know it's true. Anyway, you wanna come for a ride?" he asked, pointing at the motorcycle behind him. He had such a sleazy looking smirk on his face. But Shine kind of liked sleazy.

"Listen, I don't even know you" Shine told him.

"And since when does that matter? Just one ride." he requested.

"I don't know" Shine replied. She allowed her body to ease and soften up.

"Why don't you know?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

 _God, he looks so hot like that_ , Shine thought.

"Well, why should I?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow, mimicking him.

"Because I know that if you do, you'll have the time of your life. By the way, you look hot like that." he replied, pointing at her eyebrows.

"I can't." Shine said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I'm going to be busy today." she replied.

"Doing what exactly?" he asked.

It seemed like he didn't believe her and he had good reasons to. After all, she was sleeping when he found her.

"Things." Shine said sternly.

"What kind of things?" he interrogated.

"Things." she repeated.

He began to chuckle as if Shine had told a joke or something. He took a seat onto the lounge chair and looked deeply into Shine's eyes. Her icy blue eyes were so different from his lush reds.

"Shine, you know you're lying. You set this day aside just for me and you know it." he said.

"How do you know my name?" asked Shine.

Things were definitely getting creepy.

"It's Shine. Well, Galatea actually but your little buddies call you Shine. Am I right?" he replied.

"Maybe you are, maybe you aren't." Shine said.

"So how about that ride?" he asked. He looked like he was expecting her to say yes.

"Where do you even want to take me?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Just for a ride. A date perhaps? We could even go to my place, Shine gorgeous." he replied, smirking. This guy was definitely thinking about sleeping with her.

Sure, he might have been handsome as could be but Shine wasn't going to sleep with the first guy who gives her compliments. If that were the case, Beast Boy would have gotten something the day they met.

"I never confirmed that was my name." she retorted.

"But I know it is. You'd be surprised at all the things I know about you. You're a special girl, a beautiful, sexy one. I've put a lot of effort into finding out all about you. I know your little buddies are out somewhere. Your best friend's name is Starfire, right?" he replied.

Shine was completely and utterly baffled. Just who was this guy? And how was he so approachable and easy to talk to yet so unattainable at the same time? He was a total sleaze ball but Shine was somehow captured by him.

"How do you know all this?" she asked.

"Listen- Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy." he rattled their names off.

"How do you know all my friends?" she asked again.

"I know everybody." he put it simply.

"You know, it's not really fair that you know all of this about me yet I know virtually nothing about you." Shine said. This was her chance to figure out who he actually was.

"What do you wanna know?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Um, I don't know. Your _name_ maybe?" Shine replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright, alright. No need to get feisty, missy!" he exclaimed.

"Can you just tell me your name?" she interrogated.

"It's Inferno. Inferno Nelson." he replied.

Shine easily nodded her head. She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Not thinking about that ride, are you?" Inferno asked, his eyebrow raised yet again.

"You're right. I'm not." said Shine sternly.

"What's wrong? Think I'm a bad driver?" he asked teasingly.

"Not at all." she replied. She was starting to tap into his game and Inferno was definitely liking it.

"You're one tough nut to crack." he said.

Shine was considering taking this ride now that she was beginning to get the gist of his shtick. But then one concern crossed her mind.

"Say, how old are you?" she asked.

"The same age as you." he replied

He definitely looked older than that but maybe her age was something he hadn't gotten wrong.

"Seventeen?" Shine questioned.

"Nope. But now I know how old you are. Anyway, I'm nineteen." he said laughing.

Fuck. There lied even more tricks.

"You're a firecracker, you know that?" she said.

"You're damn right I am." he replied. A flame of fire ignited onto the clasp of his hand.

"We have the same powers…" Shine's words trailed off her tongue.

"Why do you think I find you so tantalizing?" he asked.

"A firecracker with a great vocabulary." Shine said simply.

Inferno raised his body from the lounge chair. Where was he going?

"Listen, I can tell you're not going with me this time. But if you ever want to hang out with some people, your people, let me know." he said as he blew the flame resting in his hand into Shine's face. He pulled his body onto his motorcycle.

"Wait," Shine didn't want him to leave yet.

"Let me come with you." she finished.

"What were you waiting for?" asked Inferno as he extended his arm to reach hers.


End file.
